The Mithras Chronicles
by KColl2003
Summary: After stopping Faith from killing Finch, Xander and Faith run away together. A teaser for my FX multiverse.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Please read my note at the end.  
  
JanJun '99 – Leavin' Sunnydale  
  
Jan '99  
  
Faith resisted the urge to shake her head as the three of them hurried through the town's hushed and darkened streets. If she and B didn't have enough problems trying to rescue G and Wussley from Balthazar, Harris had to tag along.  
  
Fuck, ever since they'd screwed he'd been following her around like a whipped puppy. Like it actually meant something. Hadn't her throwing him out straight after the 'great' event been proof of that? "Shouldn't have shit in your own sand-pit girl," she muttered. Next time she got an itch, she'd have to pick up a boy-toy she didn't know. She chuckled to herself, well at least that let out the Wuss – not that he'd ever have got near her.  
  
Not, she smiled unwillingly, that it hadn't been nice. She was used to guys telling her she was a 'hot lay' or when they'd finished telling her to grab them a beer. Xander though, he'd been different. After what had been soft and gentle instead of her usual frenzied style, he'd looked at her with a sort of amazed affection like it had really meant something. Stupid bastard, didn't he realise fucking was just -.  
  
Suddenly vampires were all over them. A grin on her face, she joined B in mowing through the bastards. Then B let out a scream. "Faith, incoming!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her blonde counterpart throw a shape towards her. Her stake came up.  
  
And then a body barrelled between her and her target knocking her off balance and catching her shot in his shoulder, causing blood to spurt out of the wound. Faith's eyes widened. "Damn it Xander! What the fuck ya -." Her voice trailed off as she realised her original target wasn't a vampire at all but a living breathing human that she'd have killed but for Xander's interference.  
  
As comprehension began to set in, she started to shake. God, she'd nearly killed a human, become a murderer, no better than a vamp. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders, looking up she saw Xander with his good arm around her. She paled as her eyes were drawn to the ugly gash on his opposite shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. I knew the risk when I dived in, I stopped you from killing," the male Scooby glared at the man climbing to his feet. "This idiot. That's the important thing."  
  
Suddenly Xander winced. "Fuck Xan, you five by five?" Faith asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"It's nothing major, but I'll best go home. I'll drop this fool off on the way."  
  
"Wait!" As the idiot babbled something about working for the Mayor, Faith stared open-mouthed at Xander. She'd treated him like shit but he'd still cared enough to risk his life to save her from a terrible mistake. Maybe he was different from all the other guys she'd known. Maybe she should ask him for another chance.  
  
Finally the deputy mayor finished talking. Xander nodded. "See you guys later."  
  
Faith watched as Xander dragged the older man away, still awed by what the male Scooby had done for her just minutes ago. A strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her round to face an angry looking B. "You stupid bitch! You hurt Xander and -."  
  
The blonde's voice trailed off when she caught the open-handed slap swinging towards her cheek. "Not gonna happen B," Faith shook her head for emphasis. "Xman's got the right to take it up with me," she knew he wouldn't Xan didn't blame people otherwise he'd have kicked B and Red to the kerb months ago. "But in case you've forgotten B, you threw that asshole to me. You might be able to sidestep the blame for all the shit Angelus did last year but I've realised something. I've tried to play nice but I don't need your friendship anymore, but I will have your respect." Faith stepped towards the shorter Slayer, backing her off. "Even if I have to beat it out of you." She turned away from the blonde and towards a retreating Xander. "Wait here."  
  
"X! Wait up!"  
  
The youth turned towards her, his expression questioning. "Faith?"  
  
Suddenly Faith's resolve to ask Xander out crumbled. After the way she'd treated him, why would he be interested? "I just-, I never said thanks for stopping me killing him," she tore her gaze away from her fellow youth's bruised shoulder and to his eyes. "So, thanks. And," she swallowed. "You know how you said we should go for a pizza sometime? I'd like that. Just as buds," she added hurriedly as her nerve failed again.  
  
"Yeah," Xander grinned. "I'd like that."  
  
Faith grinned as she dropped her stakes into the open drawer and looked around her dingy hotel room. For the first time in a long while the leering hotel manager didn't seem quite lecherous, the noise from the whore servicing her clientele in the next room quite so loud, or her lumpy mattress quite as uncomfortable.  
  
Why? Because she had a friend. And maybe, her heart warmed at the hopeful thought, maybe something more.  
  
Jun '99  
  
Xander stepped backwards and sighed. He'd already put some stuff in the car but even so, the two duffle bags he'd just flung onto his bed were pathetically meagre reward for eighteen years of life. Grabbing the bags he let out a yell. "Mom! Dad! I'm going!" Xander waited for a second. His eyes misted over when, as expected, his farewell was met by silent indifference.  
  
Slamming the door behind him, he hurried for his car, Uncle Rory having given him his beaten up Dodge Charger as a going away present, ruminating on his decision to leave Sunnydale for good. Originally he'd only planned to leave for the summer but events over the past years had caused a rift to form between him and the others.  
  
First there'd been Buffy's running away and then returning, seemingly expecting them to fall on their knees and collectively thank her for returning. Then concealing Angel's return. The way she'd pushed him out of patrolling, the only thing that made him useful, different from his worthless folks. And the only thing he was to blame for – cheating on Cordy. Not only had he hurt a really great girl for no good reason, he'd also wrecked his oldest friendship.  
  
Saying his good-byes had only strengthened his resolve to leave. Buffy had been more distracted with the 'terrible tragedy' of her demon lover leaving. Willow on the other had been pleased to see him go, desperate to do whatever it took to save her crumbling relationship with Oz. Cordy, Xander grimaced, well he hadn't had the nerve for the goodbye.  
  
The only one he was really going to miss was Faith. After the incident with Finch, the raven-haired Slayer had started to let him in, begun to trust him. And as he expected he'd found a kindred spirit, someone with the same shitty sort of home life, sense of humour, and outlook on life. As they'd grown closer he'd noticed but discarded the jealous looks both Buffy and Willow gave him. Well, they'd decided his friendship was unimportant, they couldn't have it both ways.  
  
He'd even asked the Bostonian if she wanted to accompany him, strictly no strings attached, but his bud had declined, saying she'd love too but couldn't leave her sacred duty. He understood but he was going to miss her like hell.  
  
"Son."  
  
He turned to see Giles stood under the tree at the corner of the road. "G- Man."  
  
The Watcher half-smiled before starting towards him. "I never thought I'd be sorry not to be hearing that name again." The former Sunnydale High librarian turned serious. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"About leaving?" Xander shrugged. "Not really, but it's not like I've anything to stay for. No home, friends aren't interested, and nothing but low-level employment beckons. I'd rather be anywhere," he glanced around. "But here."  
  
The bespectacled Englishman sighed and nodded. "In that case," Giles passed him a thick envelope.  
  
Xander's eyes widened as he looked inside the envelope. "There's nine thousand bucks here!"  
  
The Watcher shrugged. "Call it long over-due payment for your assistance over the last three years."  
  
"T...thanks," Xander stuttered. With the money he'd saved from his summer jobs he had over ten thousand dollars, more than enough to keep him going for a few months at least.  
  
"Think nothing of it son." His surrogate father reached out to shake his hand but Xander ignored the gesture, choosing instead to engulf the Englishman in a hug. "I'm going to miss you," the Watcher whispered.  
  
"And you," Xander admitted before pulling away.  
  
"Yes quite," the Englishman struggled to regain his poise. "Now remember, just because you're not in Sunnydale doesn't mean you shouldn't take precautions. Particularly," a smile tugged at the former dark mage's lips. "Considering your propensity for attracting unsuitable paramours. "  
  
Xander winced at the reminder of his romantic misadventures. "I will. And thanks."  
  
Giles smiled. "My pleasure. And stay in touch."  
  
Xander whistled to himself as he jumped in his car and began fiddling with his radio dial. He smiled in satisfaction as he discovered Johnny Cash singing 'Get Rhythm'. "Ah," he smiled to himself. "An oldie but a goldie."  
  
"Fuck Xan," a highly disgusted voice commented from behind him. "No way am I travelling with you if I've gotta listen to that shit!"  
  
A beaming smile illuminating his face, Xander looked behind him to see a smirking Faith wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and a halter top stood by the trunk, a knapsack slung over one shoulder and a thumb held out as if hitching a ride. "You want to come?"  
  
A rare uncertainty entered the brunette's luminous brown eyes. "Offer's still open right?" "Offer's still open," he confirmed. "But I thought-."  
  
"That I wasn't interested?" the east coast native shook her head, raven tresses dancing at the movement. "Nah. I figured if B or Red found out I was leaving they'd rat me out to the Wuss and then I'd be dead meat." The Bostonian snorted in disgust. "Like I'd wanna stay here without my best bud for those two snooty bitches to sneer at me. Ten months I'm eighteen, no-way am I staying around for that. Besides, there's demons in other places 'sides Sunnyd." His friend reached into her rucksack and threw him a thick envelope. "Twenty K to our travelling fund. We're gonna live large."  
  
"Twenty K?" Xander's eyes widened as a troubling thought occurred. "How did-."  
  
"I get the cash?" Faith finished his question for him. "Fuck Xan, I know I get around but I've too much self-respect for that. How do you think I financed my trip from Boston to Sunnyd? By stripping or whoring, or with a rich sugar daddy?" Faith shook her head again. "You have gotta be shittin' me. Nah, I'd hit a vamp den, wipe out its occupants and take their cash. Been doing it since I hit Sunnydale to pay for my room, food, and shit."  
  
"Faith, that's dangerous!"  
  
His friend shrugged before throwing her army knapsack onto the backseat before lithely vaulting into the passenger seat. "Newsflash Xan, being a Slayer is dangerous," the Bostonian's sensual mouth twisted in disgust. "Shit, it wasn't like B was any sort of decent back-up, always taking the night off to be with Fang, leaving the stand-in to do the scut work. So," the brunette forced a smile. "Where we off to first?"  
  
"Faith," Xander grinned. "The open road's our friend."  
  
Faith chuckled. "Sunnydale quips, you've gotta love 'em."  
  
"Mr. Travers, there's a call from Mr. Whyndham-Pryce on the other line."  
  
Travers raised a bushy eyebrow. Young Pryce's monthly report wasn't due for a week yet. Either Faith or, more likely, the Summers bint given the fact there had been no reports of a new Slayer being called, had died. Excellent, Travers smiled slightly at the thought of freezing that arrogant bugger Rupert Giles out before picking up the phone. "Wesley! Good news I trust!" his smile evaporated at his countryman's bumbling reply. "You've lost your bloody Slayer? You blithering idiot!" he roared, spittle cloaking the phone hand-set. "You're fired!"  
  
After slamming the phone down he fumed for a few seconds – one Slayer wilfully disobeying the Council and the other a bloody runaway! This was an unheard of situation, and under his stewardship to boot. Suddenly his smile returned. Although given Faith's past and her reputation for wildness there were perhaps advantages – that low-class trollop demeaned her Calling. Picking the phone back up he dialled the outer office extension. "Mrs Reynolds, put me through to the Council Executive Action team."  
  
Like this story? Want to read more in this series? In this case you'll have to join my group:-  
  
http:tv.groups.yahoo.com/group/MithrasChronicles/?yguid=63723720 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jun '99 LA Style (1/2)  **

Faith smirked as she glanced across the shadowy street, her blood pounding as it always did before a battle. "Ten minutes into our first LA patrol and we find trouble."

Xander smiled back at her. "It's a handy skill to have," her companion's gaze narrowed as he looked across the road to the three vampires dragging a pair of teenaged girls into an alley. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," to her surprise Faith found herself squeezing Xander's hand. "Don't be doing anything dumb bud." Xander nodded even as he reached into his jacket with his free hand, pulling out a stake. Embarrassed by her emotional display she released her grip, allowing her hand to drop to her side. "Then what the fuck are we waiting for?"

* * *

Barr grinned as he surveyed the two blondes he and his companions had dragged into the alley. They were real babes, a pair of late teens with models' faces and cheerleaders' bodies. Just the sort he'd always been into but never got close to before William the Bloody had turned him in New York in late '77. But now, he could take all the women he wanted. Throw in the fear he could smell off them…. "Oh," he leered as he ran an ice-cold finger down the taller girl's neck. "You're a cutie aren't you?" his smile broadened at her answering whimper. "We're going to have some real fun aren't we?"

"Somehow I doubt she'd enjoy it." Barr turned his head at the husky voice only for his world to explode in pain when a bone-shattering fist collided into his nose.

Surprised, he stumbled backwards, blood dripping from his crushed nose and tears of pain blurring his eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled at his attacker, a curvy brunette with mocking brown eyes.

The sultry beauty winked and chuckled throatily. "I'm a Slayer," she explained. "Maybe you've heard of us?"

Barr's world collapsed. He'd seen William the Bloody kill a black Slayer. The skill and strength she'd shown had terrified him and now he was facing one. Looking round he glanced at his two minions. "Get her!"

After a moment's hesitation, his two minions lunged forward. Her coal-black eyes dancing with mirth, the Slayer leapt to meet them, side-stepping to the right and snapping out a heel kick that cracked into the nearest vampire's knee, propelling him shoulder-first into the wall. His other minion snatched out at the girl only to catch a back first that sent him sprawling into the bins with a clatter.

Barr roared in half-fury, half-fear. Tonight had started so well but now this. He leapt forward, the Slayer crouched down, and he started to fly over his target's head only for the teen's hand to fly up and grab him in an incredibly strong grip and fling him into his childe by the left wall.

His heart soared as his other childe rose from the bins. Maybe the had a chance after all. Suddenly a shape appeared between the back of the Slayer and his demon. Barr saw his subordinate throw a punch, the shape block it on the shoulder, and pound something into his adversary's chest. His childe exploded into dust.

As his childe was being thwarted, the Slayer continued her charge towards him and his other minion. Sweat pouring from him, Barr threw himself away from his companion, narrowly avoiding a downward strike. Undeterred, the raven-haired beauty slammed a foot into his surviving childe's stomach. Barr winced at the sound of cracking ribs and before his childe had chance to move she'd driven a stake through his heart.

A split-second later and the Slayer's eyes focused on him like a laser beam. Pushing himself up to his feet, he launched himself forward, throwing a kick at the girl's ample chest that she blocked on her arm before punching him straight in the throat.

Propelled by the force of the blow he flew into the side of the dumpster, the impact sending him bouncing off to crash into the unforgiving ground. Before he had chance to recover, the Slayer grabbed him by the collar and flipped him onto his back. He tried to rise only to have his throat stamped on, pinning him to the ground. "Tell ya what stud," his eyes widened as the raven-haired beauty began to juggle her stake. "You tell me where you demon types hang and I won't kill you." As the Slayer talked, her companion, a young male, strode up.

After a second he nodded. "Caratis."

"Oh yeah," the brunette nodded sagely. "Where's that?" he quickly babbled out some directions. The Slayer winked and turned away. "Thanks."

Seeing his chance, Barr lunged down to the .22 he kept in an ankle holster, exulting inwardly, his first Slayer. As his fingers closed on the gun he heard a cold voice behind him. "I don't think so." Looking up, he saw the Slayer's companion's stake arching downwards to his chest.

* * *

Xander looked at his pal and winked. "How dumb do you think he was? Actually thinking we'd let him live?"

Faith grinned back at him. "Maybe he got me mixed up with B uh?" Xander raised an eyebrow. He might not be as close to Buffy as he once was but he didn't appreciate the digs. Faith smiled apologetically and shrugged. "What happened to the girls?"

Xander looked around; the alley was empty apart from them. "They must have run."

"Smart," Faith grinned wickedly. "Don't think they'll be going out much in the near future." His companion's face turned serious. "We heading for the demon bar?"

Xander grinned; he hadn't wrecked a demon bar in a while. "Sounds like a plan." He grimaced as he remembered something. "Faith," he admonished. "You left your back unprotected in that fight."

The Slayer appeared unfazed by his criticism, nudging him with a well-rounded hip. "No I didn't," she corrected. "I knew you were watching it." His heart blossomed at the implied praise, finally someone who thought he could contribute. The Bostonian smirked. "Well, either that or my ass."

Xander flushed. "Little bit of both?" he suggested weakly. Faith's throaty laughter was his reply.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?" Xander stared around his surroundings in disbelief. It had taken them some time to find the bar's magically hidden entrance. But this place, this place was definitely worth the wait.

It wasn't just a bar, but a karaoke bar that looked like it had been decorated by a Village People member on acid, its walls a brilliant red and its tables and chairs a gleaming gold.

His eyes bulged at the sight of a vamped out vamp stood on the stage at the front of the bar, wailing out AC/DC's 'If You Want Blood' in a key that made his ears bleed. He threw his companion a bemused glance. "This place is too weird," he commented. "Forget wrecking it. Let's find another bar." Any bar, human or demon. Just as long as it wasn't here.

"Oh shut up whining," by contrast his accomplice's eyes were shining with excitement. "This places looks great!" Xander raised an eyebrow, different sure but great? "I mean look at all the different demons!"

"My point exactly," he muttered before raising his voice. "Stop it," he said, injecting a note of firmness into his voice. God help them if he was going to have to be the brains of their little operation, they were doomed. "You're frightening me. I should have known you were nuts when you agreed to come with me. There's too many -."

Suddenly the east coast native's eyes hardened. "Croix!" Her hand flickered inside her jacket, coming out carrying a knife she flung at a yellow-skinned demon with three eyes, no nose, and a forked tongue.

Xander's eyes widened when the knife hit an invisible barrier just inches from its target and cluttered to the ground. "What the fuck!" Faith exclaimed.

"Now there Xena," a green demon with red horns and wearing a revolting yellow suit moved to greet them. "Calm down cutie pie. There's a non-aggression spell in here so all races can mix in peace. After all," the demon's welcoming smile widened. "I'm a lover not a fighter." His explanation finished, the bar's apparent manager turned to him. "I do so love Caritas virgins -."

Faith snorted. "Been a long time since I've been called a virgin."

The demon continued, apparently oblivious to Faith's muttered interruption. "I'm Lorne, the owner of this exclusive establishment. How do you like my place?"

"Well," noting the expectant look in the demon's eyes, Xander struggled for words. For once in life he decided to go with diplomacy. "It's an experience."

The demon beamed. "Isn't it just? What do you want to drink? First on the house?"

Xander glanced at Faith for guidance. "Are we staying?" he asked.

After a second his friend shrugged her slender shoulders. "A free drink's a free drink," she declared. "Mine's a double JD."

"Coke for me thanks," thanks to his dad he never drunk. Xander hesitated. "How do you get everyone to sing? What's the gimmick?"

Lorne's smile widened. "I'm the gimmick," he replied proudly. "When people, demons, whatever, sing I can read their futures, advise them on what they need to do."

Xander groaned at the speculative gleam in Faith's eyes. This was so not of the good. "No shit!" the brunette exclaimed. "You know the state lottery numbers?"

Lorne giggled before slapping Faith on the back of her hand. "Oh you are a delight. No," the demon shook his head. "Nothing like this. Maybe I'll tell someone to leave his or her job or to take a chance on that certain somebody. Things like that."

"Wicked!" Faith's eyes shone with excitement and she began to bounce up and down on the spot. "This sounds like real fun. We could do a duet Xan!"

"Oh, that is so not going to happen," Xander shook his head firmly. There was no way in hell he was standing on a stage entertaining a bunch of demons, he was meant to kill not amuse them. Not that anyone with normal hearing would call Faith's screeching entertaining, if anything it was scarier than her charging at you with a battle-axe in hand. Putting his glass down on the bar counter he turned towards the entrance only to be picked up by the scruff of his neck. "Damn it Faith!" he cursed, his cheeks flaming. "Put me down!"

"Where are you going?" the brunette demanded.

"Anywhere the Jolly Green Demon doesn't want me to sing!" he replied with a defiant look over his shoulder.

"Don't be so rude to Lorne." Xander shook his head as his friend beamed at the smiling bar owner. Now she was making friends with demons, this was getting beyond surreal. Although maybe he should be used to Slayers getting close to demons, ugh scary mental image. "Please," the raven-haired Slayer whined and pouted for all she was worth. "It'll be wicked fun. We could do a duet."

"Uh, uh," he shook his head. "Pout all you like, but I have too much self-respect to sing in this place -."

"Hey!" Lorne exclaimed, his expression hurt. "There's no need to get personal! What's wrong with my place?"

Xander ignored the demon's interruption to continue staring resolutely at the Slayer. "Besides, your singing's nobody's definition of fun."

Seconds later he found himself being dragged towards the stage. "'Don't Know Much But I Know I Love You', have you any idea how lame that is?" he protested weakly, knowing in his heart of hearts he'd already lost the battle.

"Oh stop your moaning!"

"Sing, shut up. Make your mind up why don't you?" Xander groaned. Deadboy thought he had it bad but this was true hell.

* * *

Lorne hid a smile as the beautiful brunette dragged her vehemently protesting friend towards the stage. It was obvious not only from her aura but also from every look she shot his way, the Slayer adored her companion. And it was equally apparent that while the young man returned the girls' affections he didn't have a clue how deep her feelings ran. Human males, they were so clueless.

His amusement faded when the pair began to sing. The female's singing was awful although, judging from the reaction of the largely male audience, her enthusiastically sensual bump 'n' grind dancing more than made up for it. The boy though had a pleasant enough although unremarkable voice.

But the readings he was getting off them. Lorne felt the bile rising up in his throat but forced back the urge to vomit. He'd expected the girl's readings to be strong considering her calling, but what he also saw of her past caused his stomach to clench painfully.

But the young man's readings were off the charts. And the things he'd seen in both their futures. Somehow he didn't think he'd sleep much tonight.

Realising the two were finishing their number to a round of scattered applause that grew rather more animated at the raven-haired beauty's warning glare Lorne schooled his face to its customary happy-go-lucky expression. "Xena! Soulful!" he exclaimed, sometimes he found his calling exhausting. "That was wonderful! Linda and Aaron had nothing on you!"

"Stow the bs," the brunette shot him an amused look. "What did you see?"

"Faith," the male teen looked uneasy. "Maybe we shouldn't -."

"Aw don't be such a chickenshit X!" The sultry teen nudged her companion in the shoulder with her elbow and winked at him. "This is gonna be fun! Like having our palms read."

Even with his pounding head Lorne had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Him being compared to a common a carnival charlatan. His skill was far more refined than that. Why some of the clientele he had. "So spill Shamrock."

Shamrock, Lorne winced, oh wonderful, it seemed Xena had given him another nickname. Gathering his thoughts he began to talk. "There's a warehouse on seven street, by the docks, 10 street kids against a whole bunch of vamps. They're in big trouble." He couldn't tell them the rest, to do so would mean messing with major bad mojo.

"Five by five," the raven-beauty's chocolate brown eyes gleamed with anticipation. "We gonna get this done Xman?"

"Sounds like a plan Faith."

He was surprised when the Slayer engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks for the heads-up Shamrock."

"Well thank you sweet child," Lorne forced a trademark dazzling smile. God, two sweet kids like these didn't deserve what he'd seen. "Now don't you kids be strangers!" he called out as the two heroes, yes they definitely were that, hurried out of his club. Somehow he doubted he'd ever see them again.

LA Style (2/2)

"You're gonna die tonight!"

Gunn stared defiantly at the towering vampire crowing at him and his crew. "Eat shit you grey-faced mother-fucker!" he shot back.

As retorts went it wasn't amongst his greatest hits but then he knew deep down that their position was the shits. They'd burst into the warehouse after hearing about a bunch of unexplained disappearances in the area and tracking the vamps down to a deserted warehouse, an abandoned meat packing plant. They'd figured on ten vamps at the most, tricky but, with the advantage of surprise, manageable. Instead they'd faced twice that number.

They'd fought resolutely, take down half a dozen of the blasted bloodsuckers, but now, with two of his crew injured and another dead, the tide was turning. "We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Hey, no way," Gunn forced a smile as he looked down at the most important person in the world. "Us die? You doggin' me sis?" he put a note of scorn into his voice. "Haven't I always looked after you?"

His words were rewarded with a shaky smile that disappeared when his sister's eyes fell onto Jose's corpse. "This is one scrap you're not gonna get us out of big bro."

* * *

"This the place Faith?"

Faith nodded. Even if she hadn't been able to hear the sound of fighting, her Slayer senses were going crazy. There was a hell of a lot of vampires inside there. "This is the place Xman," she confirmed.

"How do you want to do this?" Xander asked.

She smiled flirtatiously at Xander. "You know me Xman," she purred. "I like it hot and heavy. Go the direct method!"

Xander flashed her his goofy grin. "Weapons ready?" she nodded. "Let's rock 'n' roll!"

Xander gunned the engine. The car shot forward, the specially reinforced grille on the bumper splintering the warehouse door as the vehicle smashed through it, sending them speeding into battle.

Everyone, humans and demons, turned at their sudden arrival. Xman hit the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt but not before crushing two of the vamps beneath its wheels. "Eleven to go," Faith muttered as she leapt out of the car, a half-second before her bud. She'd never taken on more than half a dozen on her own before, but then again she had the Xman watching her back, she just hoped the street kids could pull their weight.

A huge vampire, maybe a foot taller than her with a massive build, grabbed at her, but she knocked his clutching hand away from her throat and retaliated with a stake thrust to the chest that instead caught the vampire on a thickly muscled shoulder. "Damn it!" her world exploded in pain when the vamp slammed a shovel-sized fist against the side of her head. Dazed, she only barely managed to sway from his grasping claws. Grabbing the vamp's out-stretched arm, she pulled him onto a boot to the midsection. When the vampire doubled up with a satisfying pained bellow she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him behind her, placing his head in the open doorway of Xander's car. Her lips parted in a triumphant sneer, she back-heeled kicked the door shut, decapitating the vampire.

Sensing a vampire to her right, she spun round to face her attacker. The female vamp attempted to catch her with a clothesline but Faith slid smoothly underneath the attack and smashed her stake into the vamp's chest.

Even as her adversary opened her mouth to scream, Faith was on move to the next, slamming her stake into the back of a vampire standing over a stunned black girl. Next she turned her attention to a pair of demons. A slight grin parting her sensual lips, Faith waited until the vampires were just a couple of feet away before leaping into the air, tucking herself into a ball, and somersaulting over the surprised demons. Landing with her feet apart and knees slightly bent to minimise the bone-shuddering impact, she spun round and slammed her stake through the back of the left vampire before the one to her right turned to face her. "Bitch!" he screamed.

Faith ducked under a left hook. "See," she grunted as she caught a overhand right on her forearm. "Nobody likes a potty mouth. What girl vamp's," she stamped down on his right instep, resulting in a pained shriek. "Gonna go for that?" she asked as she slammed her stake home. "Course that ain't exactly a problem for you anymore."

Faith risked a look around to see if her bud was five by five.

* * *

The moment Xander's feet hit the warehouse's dirty floor, he was charged by a snarling female vampire. "Women," he smoothly sidestepped her headlong rush, leaving his stake behind for the vampire to run into. "They're always dying to get their hands on me."

Seeing another vampire approaching from his left, he shot out an elbow, catching an adversary on the point of his jaw, knocking the demon back a step. Taking advantage of the vampire's distress, he twisted around and thrust a stake through at its chest. Unfortunately the vampire sidestepped his attack and rammed a right into his chest, knocking him against the car. The vampire lunged in with fangs bared but he managed to sidestep the attack. The demon spun to meet him but this time he was ready, plunging his stake into its chest.

Even as the vampire exploded into dust, a pair of crushingly strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind, flinging him into the wall. Groaning slightly at the bone-jarring impact he struggled to his feet only to catch a clubbing right that put him right back down. "Time to die human," his attacker growled.

"Don't think so," he retorted before driving his foot up into the vamp's balls. The vamp groaned and stumbled backwards, giving him time to make his feet again. Before he could follow-up, the vamp hit him again, striking him on the top of the head. Groaning slightly he staggered backwards.

A grin on his face, the vampire advanced on him – only for one of the street kids to get in his way. The vampire knocked the kid out of the way with a backhander but the delay was enough to give Xander the chance to scoop up his stake and slam it into the distracted vampire's chest.

* * *

"Damn," Gunn muttered as the last of the vampires exploded into dust. "Those two have got it going on." He exchanged an awed look with Alonna. Just seconds earlier he'd been mentally writing his will – considering who he'd leave his soul train albums to... since most of his friends were as screwed as he was, he didn't have a lot of choices to work with..

And then their rescuers had burst in. The male, a kid maybe 3 – 4 years his junior, had fought with a rugged efficiency beyond his years. The brunette bombshell though, Gunn shook his head, man it was like watching something out of The Matrix – fast as hell with Jackie Chan's moves and the strength of a bull, all wrapped up in a slight, curvy package.

Between the two of them they'd taken down eight of the bloodsuckers – ten if you included the two decapitated under their car. He just hoped the pair were on the side of the angels. After winking at his sis, he stepped forward. "Thanks for the assist," he took a breath. "What are you?"

The babe raised an eyebrow while her companion chuckled. "Not the warmest welcome we've ever received," the young man grew serious. "My name's Xander Harris, my friend's Faith -."

"Can you teach me to fight like that?"

Gunn's eyes widened as he realised as his sister had stepped up to the female newcomer. Damn fool girl, she'd get herself into trouble one of these days. To his relief, the brunette just threw her head back and laughed huskily. "Sorry hon," the lovely apologised, her husky voice sounding ideal for a phone sex worker. "Can't do that. My skills are sort of pre-destined. See, I'm the Slayer," the girl explained, her voice filled with pride.

"What's a Slayer?" Gunn recognised the nasal voice behind him as belonging to Avi, a Jewish kid who'd been running with them for six months. A runt of the litter type, but a good kid, a real trier.

The two newcomers exchanged a stunned glance then the girl began to laugh, her entire body shaking enticingly. Gunn stared until his ear was grabbed in a vice-like grip. "Oww!"

"What," his sister's tone was low, pissed. "Have I told you about leering?"

"That my ear starts hurting soon after I start?" his attempt for levity was hampered by the excruciating pain in his earlobe.

"No, don't do it." Thankfully his sister released her grip.

"Let me get this right?" Xander chortled. "You hunt vamps but you don't know what the Slayer is?"

The brunette nudged her companion with a slender hip. "Shut it X," she growled. "I'm the one empowered by The Powers That Be to battle demons -."

"But you're a girl!" commented Andy, another of his crew.

"Really?" Faith looked down at her chest, her eyes widening theatrically. "Who the fuck put those mammas there?" she gasped, cupping her breasts and inspecting them. "Well what to you know, you're right!" releasing her grip, the girl tilted her head to one side. "You heard of girl power right?"

"What he meant," Gunn broke in before Andy got all their asses kicked. "Is how come you're a Slayer?"

"Don't know," the teen replied with a shrug. "The how or why a girl's called has been lost for centuries. All I know is that when one girl dies another one gets called."

"And," Gunn glanced towards his sister to see her staring at the Slayer's companion with undisguised interest. "What are you? Are you a mystical warrior too?"

The youth chuckled. "No I'm just-."

"Just nothing," the Slayer interrupted with a growl. "He's a guy who's fought on the Hellmouth for three years, helped save the world a ton of times, and saved my life."

In that moment, any thought he had of sweet-talking the supernatural babe died. Judging from the fervour in her tone, the Slayer was crazy about her apparently oblivious companion. "Well thanks for your help." Gunn turned to facilitate the moving of the injured and the disposal of the dead.

* * *

"What do you think of them X?" Faith asked as they sped away from the warehouse.

Her bud shrugged. "Gunn seems to know what he's doing."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "We did good tonight, saved two girls, killed some vamps, and rescued a gang of demon-hunters. Even," she glanced at her companion. "Gave away 5K to a bunch of street kids."

Xander sighed. "Faith, they needed -."

"I'm just fooling with ya," Faith soothed. "Ya did a good thing." Her own street waif days had left their scars. She wished she'd had someone like Gunn leading her gang, he seemed like a good guy, and anything they could do to help…. "Back to the hotel?"

* * *

Lorne looked bleakly around his darkened apartment, his hand never straying from the glass on the table before him. Hand shaking he lifted it and took another sip of his tenth Sea Breeze of the night. Now more than ever he regretted his inability to get drunk, although not as much as he regretted his demonic ability. As he'd predicted the images continued to flash before him, forcing sleep away.

Xander lying in a dark alley, blood pumping out of his head.

A manacled Faith in a dungeon.

Xander fighting in a pit surrounded by demons.

The two kids fighting one another.

Faith lying in a ball as a group of suited men kick her.

The duo in a hell dimension.

Faith tied by barbed wire, half-human monsters surrounding her.

Xander and Faith leading an army against a demonic horde.

Xander on a morgue table.

A weeping Faith knelt by a headstone.


	3. Triple Trouble

**Triple Trouble (1/2)**

"Wow!" Faith dropped into the booth beside him, grabbed his coke, and, after throwing him a wink, chugged half his drink down before grinning at him. "This club is really rocking!"

"Well it certainly isn't the Bronze," he agreed. After four days sampling LA's many and varied sights, they'd decided to move on, figuring that staying in one place too long would increase the chances of the Council catching up with them.

So now they were in San Francisco and a club called P3. Xander glanced around, his statement of a few moments ago was dead on the money. Instead of a sweaty club filled with wildly gyrating teens dancing to the latest teenybopper bands they were in a stylish club filled with twenty and thirty somethings listening to a rock combo.

Although, Xander hid a grin, one thing hadn't changed. His bud was still getting more than her fair share of admiring glances from most of the nightspot's male, and many of the female, patrons. "Just like being in Sunnydale," he muttered.

Not that he blamed them. As usual the lithe brunette looked amazing, dressed in a pair of figure hugging black jeans and matching sequined silk blouse that emphasised every curve of her alluring body. Throw in the glossiest, blackest hair he'd ever seen, framing a high-boned face containing the brownest eyes and poutiest cherry-red lips in existence, and you had a quite a package. And that was without even considering her heart, spirit, sense of humour, and loyalty.

But he didn't have a chance. Not only had the Bostonian made it clear she didn't back-track, she'd also made it clear that she thought it was impossible to be friends with anyone she was 'banging'.

Given his admittedly limited experience of relationships he didn't think that was true. All barbs aside, him and Cordy had been great friends – until he fouled that up. And maybe that was the problem, maybe Faith felt like she couldn't trust him with her heart. And he supposed he couldn't blame her for that.

Or maybe, Xander felt his heart tighten, it was the nightmarish spectre of Faith's past that prevented her from seeing him like that. And if it came down to a choice of sleeping with her just the once or having her as his friend he'd take the friendship. If for no other reason than she needed a friend more than just another bedpost notch.

"Xman," he started at Faith's soft hand on his wrist. "You five by five there X?" the Slayer asked, her nose scrunched up in concern. "You kinda zoned out there for a moment."

"Just thinking stuff," he evaded.

"Oh yeah?" the sultry east coast native's luminous eyes widened in theatrical shock. "Hold the front pages, I've gotta a headline for ya 'Xander Harris Has Deep Thought'."

"Funny," he mock-scowled, while secretly enjoying their easy banter. "I have depths."

Faith snorted. "Yeah sure," she scoffed. "Heard rumours, don't believe 'em though."

Xander shook his head. "There you go bolstering my ego again."

"Hey," Faith winked at him. "Just calling it how I see it." Suddenly the Bostonian grinned. "I love this song. Let's dance!"

"Oh no," Xander felt his blood chill at the very idea. "I don't dance remember, I'm the guy who looks like he's been hit by a cattle prod." He looked around the crowded club. "There's plenty of guys who'd love to dance with -."

"Don't want to dance with them, just you," the Slayer interrupted, grabbing his arm and dragging him to feet. "It's time I taught ya."

"Fai-."

"No arguments!" Faith scowled. "Do as you're told!"

* * *

"Oh boy," Piper's eyes narrowed as she noticed a stunning brunette drag a good-looking male onto the dance-floor. All very nice, except neither looked to be twenty-one. "Trouble," she looked around for security.

"Don't do it," Leo counselled.

"What?" Piper's temper flared. "Neither of them are twenty-one. I doubt she's," Piper winced as she glanced towards the girl, great not only was she breaking licensing laws, but judging from her dancing, several decency ones. "Even eighteen."

Her guardian angel remained unmoved in the face of her outrage. "No," Leo conceded. "But your security couldn't handle her anyway, she's in your line of work."

"What?" Phoebe interrupted, her younger sister's face confused. "She can't be old enough to own a club, be a dancer at one, maybe."

Leo chuckled. "No, your other line of work," the handyman corrected. "She's a Champion, just like you guys. She's a Slayer."

Piper's mouth dropped open. She'd read about the legend of the Slayer line in The Book of Shadows. Shaking her head she stood. "I don't care who she is, she's under-age."

"Wait," Leo grabbed her forearm. "They're just a couple of kids having fun, they won't do any harm. Her life's hard enough, she won't get many chances to enjoy herself, just leave them be. For me?"

"Fine," Piper sat down grumpily unable to resist Leo's pleading gaze. "But if we get raided mister…" she allowed her words to trail off menacingly.

* * *

"Here X," Faith smirked at his nervousness as she took his hands and wrapped them around her tiny waist. "Hold me," the brunette winked. "I'm not bone china babe, I won't shatter." The Slayer wrapped her arms around his neck. "That feels good, uh?"

"Yeah," he muttered as the Bostonian began to move, her body moving sensually in rhythm with the band's pounding beat.

The east coast native tossed her coal-black hair back and chuckled. "Don't just stand there X!" she leaned up against him, her breath hot against his face. "Just move with me, don't worry about it X, I'll," the brunette giggled. "I'll steer you round the curves. Again."

The next few minutes were a combination of half-ecstasy\half-agony for him. Ecstasy because he was holding the girl he was crazy about in his arms, his scent filling her nose, and looking into her eyes, seeing her smile. Agony because he wasn't crushing his lips to hers and tearing her clothes off.

Suddenly his friend pulled away, her face tense. "What's up? Did I stand on your foot? I'm sorry," he babbled, "but I told you I can't -."

"There's demons outside."

"Where?" all nervousness seeped away.

"Round the back."

Xander nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Fuck!" Faith kicked open the fire escape door, wood splintering under the impact of her kick. She'd used more force than she actually needed. She was so pissed, she'd been having a real good time, dancing with her man, she'd figured maybe tonight was the night she got him. But now….

Her mood was far from improved by the struggle they'd had to find the back route out of the club after grabbing their weapons from the car. She knew the Bronze like the back of her hand, but this place…

Her eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted her, all other considerations leaving her. In the darkened alley a trio of beautiful brunettes battled a quintet of short demons with thick grey fur all over their muscular bodies, and gleaming red eyes. "Seems not only Sunnydale has weird shit going on," she muttered before shaking off her shock and turning to her companion. "I'll take the left side," she growled before charging into the fray.

* * *

"Yes boss," Xander fought back the urge to shake his head as he pulled out his dagger. "Plan," he muttered. "She's a Slayer, she doesn't need a plan. Pity about us mere mortals."

Hurrying forward he was confronted by one of the demons. The beast swung a shovel-sized paw at him. His eyes widening, he back-pedalled from its suddenly apparent claws. "Oh just great!"

Sidestepping towards the wall, he pulled back when the creature struck, its claws scraping against the brick surface, sending blue sparks flying and the impact knocking the monster off-balance. Grinning slightly, Xander lunged forward, thrusting the dagger hilt-deep into the monster's trunk-like throat.

Black viscera vomited out of the gaping wound, splattering against his face. The injured demon screeched as he dragged his dagger out before it dropped face-first to the ground. Leaping over the demon's corpse, he rushed to the next monster.

Seeing his approach, the creature charged to meet him. Leaping to the side at the last second, he thrust his dagger at the beast's left eye, but his attack just missed, tearing through the creature's cheek instead. Howling in pain, the creature backhanded him to the ground. Head ringing, he struggled to his feet only to be hit full on by the creature slamming into him.

The wind exploded from his body as the force of the attack flung him into the far wall. Groaning slightly at the impact he dropped to one knee and thrust his dagger upwards in an uppercut motion. This time, his attack ran true, plunging deep into the monster's distended belly.

Even as the monster toppled forward, Xander struggled to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the women they'd come to rescue go down under an attack. He leapt forward instantly, letting out an agonised scream as the beast spun to meet him, its claws shredding through his side. He passed out a second before his head collided with the concrete.

**Triple Trouble (2/2)**

The moment she'd finished speaking to Xander, Faith erupted into action, leaping into the air and into a jumping crescent kick, catching the nearest demon under its jaw with the point of her boot and knocking it on its ass. Before the monster had chance to rise, she grabbed its head and twisted, ripping it off its shoulders.

Blood racing, she dropped the beast's head before surging onto the next, moving under its slashing claws, she herself slashed at the creature's right leg, snapping the monster's hamstring like a string. The demon roared before falling to its knees. Before it had time to react, she'd slit its throat. Sensing a demonic presence behind her, she shot out a back heel kick that slammed into her would-be attacker stomach, the impact of the blow jarring her leg.

Faith spun round to face the demon only to catch a backhander that sent her crashing into the wall. "Fuck!" shaking her head clear, she twisted round and thrust her dagger at the beast only to see her attack blocked and her knife sent clattering to the ground.

"Oh this just gets better," she groused as she ducked beneath a clawed attack. Thinking quickly she executed a back flip to put some space between her and her assailant before snatching up a near-by metal trash can lid. Her eyes widened when she attempted to use the lid as a makeshift shield only for the beast's claws to rip through the metal like a knife through butter. "Oh crap!"

Instantly she changed her plan, adjusted her grip, and thrust the lid's newly serrated edge through the creature's throat. A grin parting her full lips, she watched as the thrashing monster dropped to the ground.

"Sucks to be you." Her grin died when she saw her companion's body lying on the ground, blood pumping out of his torso wounds and, even more worryingly, his head. "XANDER!"

* * *

Phoebe hit the ground with a thud, the crashing impact driving the air from her body and sending pain shooting up her left hip. She looked up helplessly at the Gartoq demon stood over her, watching as the demon raised a claw for a downwards slash.

Suddenly the Slayer's friend was between her and the monster. Bile rose in Phoebe's throat as she saw the demon's claw rip through the youth's side, sending blood splattering across her face and the wall. Instantly the youth gasped, his legs crumpling beneath him.

Phoebe screamed as the teen hit the ground headfirst, the collision making a wet, smacking sound. Phoebe was unable to tear her eyes away from the hideous wound and the blood leaking out of it. Above her, she heard the creature bellowed triumphantly and saw it raise it claws. Her composure returning, Phoebe began to struggle to her feet. Maybe she could distract the Gartoq from her rescuer.

To her relief the demon suddenly turned and charged towards the Slayer. Phoebe looked down at the body by her feet, horror choking her throat, making it difficult to breath. He looked to be little more than a child. "Leo! Help now!"

* * *

Her inhuman scream still echoing through her ears, Faith bounded towards her crumpled friend, her eyes drawn to the viscera pooling out of his head, his blood. Her terror grew as a man appeared beside her Xander in a silvery glow. If he laid a finger on her Xander. "Miss," one of the women they'd rescued spoke to her.

"Out of my way," Faith screamed, her eyes widening as the man crouched down over her friend. "Get off him!" Shoving the woman aside she charged towards the newcomer and lunged to grab him.

Only for the man to disappear in another flash of light. "What the fuck!" Spinning round she saw the man standing by the women. Growling protectively, she stood astride Xander's body. She might not be able to get her hands on the freak but there was no way was that bastard getting near Xander. "I don't know who you are," her gaze took in all three women and the man. "Or what's going on here, but you're not going to lay a damn finger on him."

"Miss, what's your name?" she flipped the man the finger. She knew names could give a mage power, no way she was giving hers to this asshole. The man sighed. "Miss, I'm just trying to help yo-."

"Yeah sure you are!" she snapped. No fucking way he was getting near her X, she might not be book-smart, but she knew enough about the streets and you always had your bud's back. "Why don't you all just fuck off?"

"Let me freeze her."

The woman's comment was a whisper but enough for Faith's Slayer hearing to pick it up. "Try it and I'll cut your throat out," she snarled.

"Miss," it was the woman Xander had been injured protecting. "Please, we're the Charmed Ones," Faith blinked, she'd heard of them, the most powerful Wiccas in the world. "And he's," the witch pointed at the newcomer, "Leo, our Whitelighter, our guardian angel, he can heal your friend."

Faith looked down at the body at her feet, what should she do? What would Xander do? In her heart she knew the answer, Xander always thought the best of people, gave them a chance. "Okay," she whispered before backing from her friend's body, allowing her knife to clatter to the ground. God she hoped she was doing the right thing.

After a second the angel smiled at her and hurried over to Xander. Dropping to one knee, he placed a palm on Xander's bloody forehead. Faith started when the man's hand began to glow, she moved forward, intent on getting the man away from Xander. "Wait," the woman Xander had rescued grabbed her arm. "It's how Leo heals people."

Forcing herself to take a calming breath, Faith nodded mutely, her eyes fixed on the crumpled body of her best, her only, friend. She let out a gasp as her friend's body shuddered and he started to sit up. "X!" she started forward to hug him only to remember her audience and stopped. "Are you fucking loco or what?" she growled in an effort to conceal her relief.

"I'm hanging with you aren't I?" Xander shot back with a wink before turning to the angel. "Thanks -?"

"Leo," the whitelighter smiled at Xander before reaching out and helping her friend to his feet. "This is Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. If you'd like we could go back to our place."

Faith looked at Xander, when he came to the fighting she took the lead, but in other shit she looked to him for guidance. After a second, her friend nodded. "Give up the company of a trio of beautiful women or spend a night alone with a nag, contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete idiot," Xander winked again.

"Bite me Harris," Faith shot back with a grin. There couldn't be too much wrong with her bud if he was cracking wise.

* * *

As Faith looked around her new surroundings she couldn't help but be hit by a tidal wave of happiness and pain. Damn, it was so like Ally's place it brought back all those memories…."Xander's a little young to be your Watcher isn't he?"

She turned at the angel's voice at her shoulder and laughed, grateful at the interruption. "My Watcher?" she grinned. "X ain't my Watcher, well maybe cept when I'm wearing my baby -," her voice trailed off and her cheeks crimsoned as she realised what she was saying to a celestial being.

Fortunately the angel didn't appear to take offence. "I can imagine," he smiled at her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Uh thanks," Faith dropped into the lounge seat opposite the three Wiccas. Slightly uncomfortable under their shared gaze, she turned back to the angel. "Is Xander okay?"

"I've given him some clean clothes to change into," the whitelighter soothed. "He's," he winked. "Five by five."

"Wicked," Faith glanced at the carpet, drained with emotion after Xander's close call.

"If he's not your Watcher, what is he?"

Faith looked up at Piper's question and shrugged. "He's my bud."

"Where is your Watcher?" Leo asked.

Faith nearly said 'dead', but in the end she shrugged again. "In Sunnydale, I left him his tweed ass behind when I found out about the Cruciamentum."

"The what?" the question came from Piper.

"A test carried out on a Slayer's 18th birthday where she is stripped of their powers and put in a room with a Master Vampire," Leo explained.

The three Witches eyes all widened in horror. "That's barbaric!"

The angel nodded at Phoebe's cry. "Yes, the Council claims it's to test a Slayer's worthiness and resourcefulness, but in reality it's to ensure they don't get Slayers with the maturity to challenge them."

"And the Powers allow it?" Prue demanded, her face angry.

"The Powers are far from happy about it but prefer not to interfere directly," the heavenly being replied before turning to her, his face puzzled. "But what I don't understand is how you found out about the test, the Council usually hide its existence from the Slayers until afterwards, on the rare occasions they survive"

Faith nodded. "Yeah but the other Slayer's older than me and they tested her six months back so I knew -."

"Other Slayer?" now Leo looked really confused. "But that's impossible!"

"The Master drowned her, X gave her CPR and started the second line," Faith explained. "He's my only bud, so when he decided to leave town I decided to skip town with him. No way I was trusting the others to have my back, but Xander's cool."

* * *

Xander winced as he pulled off his shirt and inspected the shredded material. "Damn," if not for the angel…. Realising he was shaking, he sat on the edge of the bath and took a few calming breaths. To come so close to dying…. He realised how lucky he'd been over the last few years, his worst injury had been a broken wrist and given the household he'd grown up in that wasn't anything major.

Still, it wasn't as if he had a choice about it. This life had chosen him as much as he'd chosen it and he couldn't turn his back on it – and by extension his best friend. Smiling softly at the thought of Faith, he ran a bowl of water to wash his bloody scalp and dipped his head in.

* * *

_"Ready?" he demanded, his eyes fixed on the demonic hordes facing them, his sword held ready. There was so many of them, how could they possibly win? He squared his shoulders and looked back to his waiting army, they had to, their world depended on it._

_"Ares has the left flank, and Ashur the right," Nacon replied._

_He nodded. Ares, Ashur, and Nacon, they were all that were left of the men who'd helped him start the rebellion, the others dead. "And Artemis?"_

_"In position," Nacon confirmed. _

_"Then," he nodded and raised his sword skyward. "TO VICTORY!"_

_ * * *_

Xander's head shot out of the bowl, spraying water everywhere. "What the hell was that?" after a second, the images receded and his heartbeat returned to normal. Xander shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, so maybe next time I'll skip the Conan re-runs." Still shaking his head, he dipped his head back underwater. He really was doing too much demon fighting.

* * *

He seethed as he watched the world through the boy's eyes, looking through his host's cluttered and undisciplined mind. What he'd seen of the boy's past indicated he had potential, powerful friends too. He remembered the Slayer line, how he'd punished the meddling Shadow Men for that abomination, but the boy would need steadfast allies and the girl had loyalty and heart as well as the talents her Calling had bestowed on her. He'd been so close to gaining control, if the girl had held the angel off for just a few extra seconds, then he'd have been able to get his answer. But next time, soon.

** Return To The Mithras Chronicles**


End file.
